Reaper
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Jaden's a new guy in town, going to a boarding school for the rich and gifted. This town, though, holds many secrets, same with Jaden's mom and past. Can he learn these secrets with the help of his new friends? Or are there some secrets that should stay buried?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I have a new fanfiction started! Tada!**

 **Antonio: Wow, she's hyper.**

 **Nicholas: You're telling me.**

 **Sakura: She's really gotten into a show called Grimm.**

 **That's where I got this idea. Jaden's going to be a Reaper and I'm going to make Koyo his father. Along with a few other things. Without further adue, Rose, do the disclaimer!**

 **Rose: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any elements from Grimm. The idea for the story is hers though, along with any OC's.**

 **Now, on with the story! Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1: A New Place and the First Death

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Terror. That was the only feeling racing through the young brunette boy as he ran for his life through a forest he was unfamiliar with. This wasn't the first time he had this nightmare, but there was something different about this one._

 _In this one their was a fierce storm, the wind was raging at hurricane force speeds and the rain was freezing, cutting through the clothes the boy was wearing like ice bullets. Thunder and lightning were crashing and flashing all around, like the storm was also trying to make him blind and deaf._

 _For some reason though, the boy felt like the storm was trying to help him. The wind, rain, and thunder were slowing down his chaser while the lightning was illuminating the trail, showing him which way to go._

 _But the brunette didn't even notice it, his fear keeping him focused on getting away from whatever was chasing him. He didn't who he was, but he knew that if it caught him, he wouldn't live to see the sun again._

 _Soon he came to the edge of a clearing, where his body finally gave out and he fell to his knees, panting for breath. The adrenaline was leaving him, causing him to become aware of the muscle pain from running so long. Dirt was under his nails from the times he tripped and scrambled to his feet, grass stains and mud covered his clothes, and he felt something wet on his ankle, most likely a bleeding cut from where he had run through the bramble._

 _Even though he felt tired and weak, he knew he couldn't stay there. Before he could move though, he felt a chill go along his neck. He felt eyes on him, eyes that knew he was tired._

 _He knew he was trapped, but he knew he had to run, it was the only way to escape. He rose to his feet, ready to move again, but it was too late. The creature had found him, its red eyes pinned on him with a triumphant light._

 _With animal like speed, it struck…_

 _Back to reality_

Our brunette woke with a startled gasp.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice from in front of him.

Once his senses got themselves organized, our hero remembered where he was. He was in the back of a taxi heading towards Kaiba Academy, a fine arts school that his mom enrolled him in.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing a red vest with black angel wings on the back over a white t-shirt that had a rainbow colored Wiccan pentagram on the front, black jeans, and white sneakers with red accents.

Contrary to the nightmare he had, his clothes were spotless. His nails were clean and when he rolled up his pant leg, there was no cut or blood. He looked at the window and saw it was a bright, sunny morning in late summer. He sighed, leaning back against the seat. He ran his fingers through his short, two-tone brown hair, his matching brown eyes closed in relief.

"Sorry about that. I've been having nightmares lately." He explained.

The cab driver just hummed in acknowledgement. "By the way, I never got your name last night when I got ya."

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki." The teen, now known as Jaden answered, opening his eyes again.

Sleep wasn't a good idea after that nightmare, so he decided to do a little reading. He dug into the black and red bag beside him and pulled out a book called "Moonlight" by Koyo Hibiki, his favorite author. He had read the story twelve times before, and it never got old. He especially loved how the author added in homosexual couples and characters to the main group of characters like it was no big deal.

"We'll be at Kaiba Academy within the hour." The cab driver mentioned, glancing in the rearview mirror at the passenger.

When Jaden looked up, he thought he saw the driver morph into some kind of zombie-like creature. But when he blinked and looked again, everything seemed normal. So, he went back to his book.

What he failed to see was the slight fear in the driver's eyes. He also failed to notice that the driver send out a text.

 _At one the dorms at said school_

Kaiba Academy was converted from a prime country estate that sat just outside of Domino City. The land was easily 120 acres, the edges of property being marked by forest. There were six different buildings on the property, while the rest of it was like one big, private park. All the buildings were connected by paved walkways around the grounds that eventually converge into the main driveway that leads to the main road. Everywhere else on the grounds was also a hangout for the students.

The main house was the largest, with multiple windows and arches, designed in a British Gothic style. Inside were the classrooms, a large meal hall, an auditorium for announcements and guest speakers, and a school store where kids can buy supplies and pick up deliveries and mail from home. The west wing of the building was private, since that was where the owner of the school stayed with his family. This had been part of an agreement for allowing the estate to become a school. There was also a chapel inside which was used by the more religious of students.

The other five buildings weren't as big as the main house, but they were just as equally impressive. Two of the buildings were dorms, one was for the boys and the other was for the girls. The dorms had their own cafeterias, but everyone was required to have dinner in the main meal hall. They also had lounges for the kids to socialize in.

The third building was where the art students met, like the art club, drama club, choir, etc. There was a theater and showcase room for art displays inside.

The fourth one was for the academic clubs, like science, math, and philosophy.

The final one was an athletic center where the teams meet to practice. Behind that building were a soccer field, a baseball diamond, and a football field, and a weight room, basketball court, and swimming pool.

As you can well imagine by the size of the school, this a prestigious learning place. All the students here are either really smart, really athletic, really talented, or their parents are either really rich or famous.

It was still pretty early in the morning so not many students were walking about. Many were still asleep, but the early risers were up and about, and the subject of conversation was the rumors of a new kid arriving that day.

Walking out of the girls' dorm was an 18 year old senior with long blond hair, blue eyes and creamy skin, wearing a red hoodie, purple running pants, and white running shoes. Her name was Ruby Scott and she was one of the kids who got in by athletics. If you haven't guessed in what by now, it's cross country. She was one of those people who would get up and the crack of dawn and run about five miles, which is exactly what she was going to do.

After a few stretches and putting in her headphones, she took off down the sidewalk to the main road. From there she jogged into town, turned into a park, and headed down one of the park trails.

As she headed farther down the path, something caught her eye under a fallen tree branch. She came to a stop and went to get a closer look. She saw a small porcelain figure that looked like Little Red Riding Hood lying just under the log among the green and brown of the woods.

She had a loud song playing on her iPod, and that was her undoing. If she hadn't had it on she would have heard the footsteps rushing toward her. But she didn't and in the next moment, a loud scream was heard throughout the park.

 _Elsewhere in the city_

Meanwhile, in downtown Domino City, a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes with rimless glasses was seen walking out of a McDonald's with an order bag in one hand and a coffee in the other. He was wearing a black blazer over a red shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Say hello to Koyo Hibiki, a detective and behavioral analyst for the police department in Domino.

He was also supposed to be off caffeine for a while, which is why when he looked and saw a camera phone pointed at him, he groaned. "I'm beginning to think that you're stalking me. Did mom put you up to this?"

The person behind the phone was a young woman with long black hair and matching brown eyes to Koyo's. The only difference was that she was wearing the female teacher's uniform for Kaiba Academy. Her name was Midori Hibiki, who was an English teacher at said school and Koyo's older sister.

She laughed at her brother's accusation. "No, I'm just following the orders of your doctor and making sure you stick to the caffeine detox you're supposed to be on."

"Force of habit." With his job being heavy on his hours as well as spending every spare minute he has writing, no surprise he thrives on caffeine. "Anyway, don't you have a class to teach?"

"School doesn't start for a few hours." Midori replied.

Koyo was going to say something when his phone rang. Looking at the caller id saw that it was from the department.

"Detective Hibiki." Koyo said into his phone. "Where? Okay I'm on my way."

He hung up and turned to his sister. "I have a case, I've got to go."

He hoped in his car, a black Mercedes S55 AMG, and headed to the crime scene.

Midori smiled as he drove off. "Go get'em little bro!"

 _The Crime Scene_

Koyo made his way along the park trail to where the attack had taken place. When he got there, he was glad to see that the yellow tape was already up and the crime scene people were already looking for evidence.

He was met by a young male with short black hair and red eyes wearing a black t-shirt, black vest, black jeans, and black boots. His name was Juan Patterson, a newbie detective on the force and Koyo's partner.

"Hey," Koyo greeted. "What's the story?"

"All I say is brace yourself," Juan said solemnly. "It's not a pretty picture."

They headed over to the sight and Koyo got what his partner meant. The scene was quite gruesome.

"The rest of her is over there." Koyo glanced in the direction Juan pointed and walked over to get a better look. While the scene was sickening, Koyo swallowed the nausea to do his job.

"What's the vic's name?" The detective asked, trying to focus on the case.

"Had a student ID on her." His partner said, walking up to show it to him.

He looked at the ID and recognized the school logo as the one of the school where his sister worked. Juan was following that same line of thought. "Her name's Ruby Scott, a senior and one of the school's athlete stars. Cross country. Parents live out in Nevada, we'll get someone to notify them."

He looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned closer before speaking again. "I don't think the perp was… normal if you get my meaning." Koyo nodded in agreement.

You see, in this world, there are creatures known as Wesen, theriomorphic humans with certain traits and abilities characteristic in animals or mythological creatures. The non-human traits and abilities appear when Wesen are aggressive or otherwise emotionally agitated, referred to as surging. Some surge forms are more noticeable than others, some just show longer teeth or slited eyes, others full on transformations.

Normal people can see only the human appearance, not the surged appearance of Wesen, although at times Wesen can allow themselves to be seen, which is the source of legends and stories passed down as fairy tales by The Brothers Grimm, of whom Koyo and Midori are descended from. They are what are known in the Wesen community as Reapers, people who kill Wesen, mostly when they attack innocent people. Koyo was the one who did the Reaper gig most of the time, Midori, while just as lethal of a Reaper as Koyo, chose a more quiet life.

"I think you're right," The detective agreed. Looking back over the scene, he turned back to his partner. "Think you can… pick up a trail?"

Juan smirked, and after doing a look around to see if they were being watched, his skin appeared to ripple and turn to black fur and his face turned dog-like. "I'll see what I can do." He said before turning back.

Oh yeah, Juan was a Wesen himself. His species is called Hundjager, hound like creatures with a talent for tracking. While most of his kind become hit men or bounty hunters, Juan broke away from that tradition and decided to use his skill to help people as a cop. Like all Wesen he had been suspicious of Koyo at first, since he was a Reaper, but they soon started getting along.

Koyo nodded and headed back out of the crime scene before Juan spoke up again. "By the way, I called the school to ask about her, and the receptionist mentioned that they were getting a new student today, an out of towner. Coincidence?"

Koyo stopped and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Probably just a coincidence, but I'll ask my sister about it when I see her."

Juan nodded and went to do a double look of the crime scene. Koyo headed to his car to get to the school.

 _Kaiba Academy, Midori's office_

Midori had gotten back to the school and went to her office to get some things ready before classes start. She also wanted to look at the new student's file to see where he would place in the school. She sat down at her desk and opened the boy's file.

He seemed like a nice boy, and according to the file was going to be one of the school's new music kids. However, what caught her eye was his last name. Yuki. That last name rung a bell with her.

On a hunch, she looked down at the emergency contacts to see if any family was listed. There was only one name. Jessica Yuki. Her occupation was listed as market management.

Midori stared at the words, but she wasn't reading them. Her mind was elsewhere, on a beach in summer a decade and a half ago. Back when she and her brother were still in college, still young, wild, and free. Now she's wondering if those past summer nights have come back to haunt them.

 **Well, that's that**

 **Zach: That was certainly a big cliffhanger.**

 **Yeah, yeah it was. It's to make people tune in next time. Anyway, read and review, and if you think this should be bumped up to M rated because of the implied graphicness, let me know. Stay tuned and happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again with round two.**

 **Wilma: Jaden sees the school and they all learn about the murder.**

 **Antonio: Plus something else but Wolf will kill me if I spoil it.**

 **That would be true. Anyway, Sakura, do the disclaimer.**

 **Sakura: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any elements from Grimm. The idea for the story is hers though, along with any OC's.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Kaiba Academy

The taxi soon pulled up to the main gate of the school.

"Alright, we're here." Jaden looked up from his book when the driver spoke before grabbing his bag and getting out.

While the driver got his luggage out of the trunk, Jaden turned toward the gates to see the campus grounds on the other side. They were truly breathtaking, reminding him of a Victorian mansion from some of the books he's read.

"Alright, here you are. Enjoy your school life." Jaden nodded to him and the taxi pulled away. The teen turned back to the gate and realized something.

"How am I going to get in?" Jaden asked no one in particular, looking for someone to open the gate.

He didn't have long to wait because the gate soon opened on it's own, probably remotely from the security office. Jaden took that as an invitation to go inside, so he picked up his stuff and did just that.

He walked just inside the gates and just paused in his steps. Getting a better look at the campus from where he stood, he suddenly felt out of place and small against this backdrop. All the students had to be really rich to come here, and here he was a commoner, with a single, working mom and no dad in the picture, joining their ranks on a music scholarship.

He was also starting to feel lost looking around the huge place, wondering where he should go. "Okay, how do I get to the dorms?"

Thankfully he didn't have to go exploring by himself, because at that moment someone called out to him.

"Hello there!" Jaden turned to see a boy about his age and wearing the boy's uniform to school coming up to him. He had combed back black hair, gray eyes, and spoke with a British accent.

"You must be the new student. I'm Bastion Misawa and I'll be showing you around." He introduced himself with a smile, offering his hand.

Jaden hesitated, but shook his hand anyway. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jaden." After that they were on their way.

 _Domino Police Station_

Koyo was at his desk looking through files on known predators in the area, some were pretty sick but none reached the level of violence needed for what was done to the victim. Juan was still out searching, so all he could do was double and triple check to make sure nothing was missed. He had tried to call his sister earlier, but all he got was her voicemail so he just left a message.

After putting the file down, he got up to go get a snack from the vending machine. After getting a chocolate bar he headed back to his desk, glancing at a photo he had on it of him, his sister, and a woman with long light brown hair and brown eyes, all together on a beach during their college years. He stared at the photo, absentmindedly eating his chocolate, going back to his younger years.

"She's pretty." Came a sudden voice from right behind him, making him jump a mile and hit himself on his desk. Holding his injured knee, he turned to glare at his soon to be ex-partner standing there.

"Come here!" Koyo said, before jumping on him to get him in a headlock, Juan being able to keep him away from his neck while laughing whole heartedly. No one blinked at the display, since this was one they had all seen before.

"Alright, enough children!" Came an amused voice from behind them.

The two detectives froze and turned slowly to see the chief of police standing there, arms crossed yet looking amused. He had blue hair neatly combed and blue eyes, wearing a suit and tie. His name was Perry Humphrey.

"We have a homicide on our hands, and I'd rather we have answers for when her parents get here, instead of a dead detective."

Koyo and Juan separated from each other and got to work. "Well, I've looked through the files on all the known predators in the area, none of them are capable of this kind of violence."

"And I checked the area around where the body was found, no trail to speak of. I think the killer knows the area." Juan deduced.

Humphrey nodded. "Alright, what's our next move?"

"I was going to go speak with my sister," Koyo said. "Since the victim was a student at the school she works at. Maybe her death was something related to her school life."

"Guess that means I talk to the parents, see if they had any idea of who would want to hurt their daughter." Juan agreed, though he never liked having to talk with loved ones, he had never been good with people, though he was getting better.

"Go, learn things." The chief said, leaving the two detectives to their investigation.

He headed to his office and was met with the sight of a blond, well dressed woman sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

"Hello, Perry." She said with a smile, though her eyes were cold.

"What are you doing here, Lana?" The chief asked, coldly. He knew this woman and who she worked for, leaving them as enemies.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister?" She tsked.

"Just answer the question!" Perry closed the door, not wanting people to see them.

"I need the personal file for your detective, Koyo Hibiki."

"And just why should I give it to you?" He did not like the sound of this for one minute.

"My boss's orders." She said nonchalantly, like that made everything okay.

Perry made it quite clear that it wasn't. "Not gonna happen. Now leave before I call security."

Lana frowned, but got up to leave. "You know this won't stop us, right?"

"You think I'd expect anything less." With that, Lana left. Perry sighed and looked out the window, hoping this wasn't a sign of things to come.

Lana walked to the door, not noticing that Koyo caught sight of her.

 _Kaiba Academy_

Bastion led Jaden around the school, showing him the main building and the different clubhouses. They then came to the male's dorm.

"Well, this is the boy's dorm. Do you know which room you're in?" Bastion asked.

"Room 158."

"I know where that is, my friends are in that room." Bastion said, leading the way.

They soon came to the door, where they heard what sounded like arguing coming from the other side. They looked at each other before opening the door inside. The room was fairly large, enough to fit in two bunk beds, a wardrobe, computer desk, and a beanbag chair. Inside, a short kid with blue hair and glasses was arguing with a taller kid with muscles and dreadlocks wearing a bandana.

"I've got one word for you, Sarge: Shower! Try using one! It actually gets you clean!" The short one was yelling at the older one.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you talk in your sleep, and what's with the night light?" The bigger guy shot back.

"Oh, and for your information, I showered last week." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, next time, stand under the water!" The blue haired boy threw back.

"Are you two gonna stop arguing yet?" A voice came from one of the top bunks. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You're always sleeping." The other two said at the same time.

"Alright, guys, take a break from fighting and meet your new roommate." Bastion spoke up, getting the other the attention of the other boys.

"Oh, hey, Bastion." The smaller boy greeted, before looking at Jaden. "Who's this?"

"This is Jaden, he's a new student," Bastion made the introductions. "Jaden, this is Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chumley, who's the one up on the top bunk."

"Nice to meet you, Jaden." Syrus greeted.

Hassleberry nodded his greeting.

"Chumley, that means you, too." Bastion looked to the top bunk.

"Fine." A voice gripped and then a large boy who reminded Jaden of a koala appeared. "I'm Chumley, nice to meet you." He then turned back over in bed.

"I thought the arguing in here had stopped abruptly." Said a voice from behind the group.

They turned to see a boy looked similar to Jaden with blue hair, green eyes, and a southern accent.

"Oh, hello, Jesse," Bastion said. "Jaden, this is Jesse, Jesse, this is Jaden."

"Nice to meet you, Jaden. Welcome to Kaiba Academy!" The lookalike smiled, offering his hand for a handshake.

Jaden hesitated before taking it. "Nice to meet you, too, Jesse." He seriously hoped he wasn't blushing, because he had to admit, Jesse was pretty cute.

"Alright, now on to the other reason why I'm here," Jesse looked at the two boys who were arguing a moment ago. "You two need to calm down. If you're gonna be roommates, you guys are gonna have to make some compromises."

"Fine!" The two boys groaned.

That was when something caught their attention behind them and they all turned to see another teen with spiky black hair and holding a camera.

"There you have it, folks," He narrated. "The dweeb in it's natural habitat."

"Forget how to knock, Chazz?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "And what's with the camera?"

"I'm pitching my life as a reality show. It's got a great premise," The other student, Chazz, explained. "One talented young man forced to live in a dorm full of slackers. Talk about a ratings grabber."

"Oh, boy…" Bastion rolled his eyes, the others feeling the same way.

"It's gonna make me a big star." Chazz said, smugly.

"With a big head." Syrus added with a lopsided grin, Hassleberry snickering.

"I think your show is going to need more than that." Jaden spoke up, getting Chazz's attention.

"What could be more interesting than watching me?" Chazz asked, smugly, not even bothering to ask for his name.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a female voice.

They turned to see a girl with long blond hair wearing the female uniform, which was a dark red, standing there looking half amused, half annoyed.

"I think we found our plot twist, guys." Syrus commented.

"Jaden's right. Your show just got a whole lot better." Hassleberry added.

"What's up, Alexis?" Jesse asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys there's been emergency assembly called," Alexis explained, looking completely serious. "Everyone's to report to the auditorium, immediately."

"Emergency assembly?" Bastion said, surprised.

"Why? What happened?" Chazz asked.

"Don't know, they'll explain when we get there," The blond explained, before she noticed Jaden was here. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Jaden, he's a new student," Jesse introduced, patting him on the shoulder, startling the boy. "Jaden, this is Alexis, she's the daughter of the school's owner."

"Nice to meet you, Jaden," Alexis said. "Welcome to Kaiba Academy. Have you gotten your school uniform yet?"

"Not yet."

"We can stop by there after the assembly if you want."

"Thank you."

"Okay, now we need to go," Alexis said. "That means you Chumley."

"Fine." The bed creaked as the larger boy climbed down.

As everyone moved to leave the room, Jaden setting his bag down as he went, Jesse fell in step beside him. "Ready for your first assembly?"

Jaden jumped a little, but smiled shyly. "I guess so."

Jesse smiled back and everyone headed to the main building.

 _With the Hibiki twins_

Koyo had arrived at the school before the assembly was called. He knew where his sister's office was so it did take long to find her. When he saw her though, she looked troubled.

"Something up, sis?" Koyo asked, startling her.

She hesitated before answering. "You could say that, but you go first. You're obviously here for a reason."

Now, Koyo hesitated, but he quickly explained. "There's been a murder, and the victim had a school ID. Ruby Scott?"

Koyo handed his sister the evidence bag with the ID in it. She looked at the photo and name. "Oh, yeah I've seen her around school."

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm her?"

Midori shook her head. "No, but she was one of the athletes and I handle the performing arts students. The picture I get from people though is that there wasn't a bad bone in her body, everyone liked her. There's the usual competitiveness between students but that's to be expected at a school like this."

Koyo nodded. "Okay, your turn, what's up?" He persisted.

Midori hesitated again before handing him a file. "Look at the emergency contact. Then look at the occupation."

Koyo didn't say anything at first, but then did as she said. His eyes widened and came to the same conclusion from the same four words Midori read. Jessica Yuki. Market management. He looked at who the file was about, his eyes getting even bigger.

"She was pregnant…" He whispered, barely hearing his own words.

"This doesn't mean you're the father." Midori reminded him.

"Who else could it be?!" Koyo nearly yelled, sounding really upset. "You do the math, the start of her pregnancy would have been around the same time we parted ways!"

His sister sighed, and changed the topic, partly. "What are you going to do?"

Koyo looked down at the picture of the boy that could be his son. "Right now, I'm going to do what I came here to do. Then, I'm gonna see if I can reach Jessica. I need answers."

His sister looked at him before nodding. "Alright, I'll call the chancellor, tell him what's happened."

Koyo nodded and, reluctantly, gave back the file. "Thanks, sis."

Midori nodded and watched as her brother left the room, the spring his step gone.

 _The Auditorium_

Jaden and the others were now sitting towards the back of the auditorium, surrounded by all the other students. The auditorium looked like the inside of a fancy theater or opera house, in all gold and burgundy. The students were all abuzz about what this could be about.

Since all the students were in uniform, Jaden stood out in his street clothes. He didn't show it, but the newcomer could hear that some of the points and whispers were about him.

Jesse, however, seemed to read Jaden like a book. "Don't worry, it'll die down after a few days." He reassured him with a smile.

Jaden was startled, but smiled back, hopping his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. He then reached into his bag and pulled out one of his books, hoping to kill time while they were waiting for the assembly to start.

"Oh hey, I've read that book," Jesse commented, noticing Jay's choice in reading material. "Did you know the author is a local?"

"No, I didn't." Jaden was surprised by the bluenette's information.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, he's-" But before he could say further, the room hushed because a man Jaden assumed was the chancellor came onto the stage.

He was bald, middle aged man with a goatee and was wearing a dark red uniform, darker than the girl's uniform. And Jaden was right, he was the chancellor, Chancellor Sheppard. And he wasn't alone.

Along with the chancellor was a man with short brown hair and cold blue eyes. He mostly wore all black except for a long white trench coat. Jaden had seen his picture on the website for the school. That was Seto Kaiba, the owner of the school.

And the last guy was the one in the previous topic of conversation. Jaden knew that brown hair and brown eyes, he had seen the picture on the back of the first edition books he got. That was Koyo Hibiki, detective and author. Jaden was pretty sure a good portion of the female students were fan girling by this point, since the majority of Hibiki's fans are females.

"Hello, my students," The chancellor greeted, though he sounded grim to Jaden's ears. "I'm afraid I have some tragic news to tell you. One of your classmates, Ruby Scott, was killed while on her morning jog."

This made the room burst out in gasps and murmuring. Everyone was shocked.

"The police are investigating the matter to the fullest, and they will be asking questions, so I ask that you give them your full cooperation and if you have any information, please share with them." He then walked off stage, ending the assembly.

Everyone filed out of the room, what just happened being the talk of the town.

As Jaden left with the others, he got the feeling of eyes on him and turned around to lock eyes with his idol. Jaden nearly jumped out of his skin, but kept himself calm.

When he turned to walk out, he missed the small, sad smile on Koyo's face, as he watched his illegitimate son walk away.

 **Okay, this took awhile, but it's done. So, read, review, and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter three!**

 **Sakura: The enemy makes their move this chapter.**

 **Wilma: Secrets are revealed and Koyo visits his past.**

 **Caden: Oh, don't you wish life was this interesting!**

 **Depends on the story. Anyway, Michael, the disclaimer if you would.**

 **Michael: (Looks up from his book) Huh? Oh, Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any elements from Grimm. The idea for the story is hers though, along with any OC's.**

 **Chapter start!**

Chapter 3: Family Secrets

"Man, what a heck of a way to start the year!" Hassleberry said as they left the auditorium.

Needless to say the school was in shock. Everyone was talking about the murder, and comforting Ruby's friends and teammates.

"I just don't understand who would want to hurt Ruby, let alone kill her," Alexis said aloud. "She was so nice."

"Except to me." Chazz muttered.

"Well, you have that kind of personality, Chazz." Bastion shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, being rich and stuck up, it's hard to get people to like you." Syrus wise-cracked, smiling lightly.

"Listen, Shrimp, I didn't come here to win popularity contests!" Chazz snapped at him.

"Tell us something we don't know, mate!" They turned to see three more teens coming towards them.

The one who spoke had an Australian accent. He was about a foot taller than Jaden, with black hair and blue eyes. His right eye was covered by bandages, and he was sporting a cowboy hat with his uniform.

The second male was about the same height with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a traditional handsome playboy, and also had a striking resemblance to Alexis.

The third male was a little taller than the second, with dark blue hair and blue-gray eyes, and a stoic look. He just kept looking at Jaden, like he was scrutinizing him. This made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys!" Jesse greeted, bringing Jaden forward from the back to the group. "This is Jaden, he's a new student here."

"Uh, hi." Jaden said, nervously.

"Nice to meet you, new guy!" The playboy smiled, offering his hand, which Jaden took hesitantly. "I'm Atticus, Alexis's brother. Welcome to Kaiba Academy."

"Thanks."

"Howdy, name's Jim," The cowboy introduced himself, then gesturing to the third male. "And that's Zane."

Jaden glanced over at the silent guy, but he just continued to stare back at him.

Thankfully, his phone chose that moment to vibrate. "Oh, um, my phone's going off, um, excuse me for a moment." Before anyone could say anything, Jaden was already around a nearby corner.

After a deep breath, he checked the caller id and then sighed for a different reason. "Hello, mom."

" _Hi, sweetie! What do you think of your new school, Music Man?"_ His mother giggled, calling Jaden by the nickname she gave him.

"It's fine, people are nice." Jaden shrugged. He decided not to tell her about the murder.

" _Well, guess what, sweetie? I didn't want to tell you until it was official, but my request for a transfer came through, so right now I am moving into a new house in Domino City."_

"What? Mom, you didn't need to do that!"

" _Ah, ah, ah, I wanted to be closer my boy, so I wanted to,"_ His mother countered in her usual chirpy tone.  " _I start work in a few days, so come over tonight for dinner. You have to, I demand it! Bye bye!"_

She hung up before Jaden could even say anything. "Man, moms. I'll love her for this someday, but right now she's just embarrassing."

"I hear ya." Came a voice from his right.

Jaden jumped nearly a mile. He turned to wail on the person, then stopped short. That's because the person was Koyo Freaking Hibiki!

"Uh, I, uh, uh, I was, well, uh…" Was the most intelligent response Jaden could make.

Koyo smiled, amused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Or eavesdrop for that matter."

"Oh, it's okay!" Jaden said quickly, positive his was beet red.

Koyo smiled kindly. "Anyway, I'm Detective Hibiki."

"I-I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden introduced himself. "I'm kinda new here."

"I see, so I take it you didn't know the victim?"

Jaden shook his head. "No, but from what everyone says she was a nice person."

"That's the impression I got, too."

"But everyone has their secrets." Jaden said off handedly, before realizing what he said. "Oh, sorry, I remember you saying that in an interview."

Koyo was surprised, but then smiled. "Well, you're not wrong about that. The ones that say they don't have secrets-"

"-Are liars." Jaden finished.

They both looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Sorry," Jaden said, relaxing a little. "I'm a big fan."

"Thank you." Koyo nodded.

He noticed the book in Jaden's hands and motioned for him to give to him. Jaden, confused at first, gave Koyo the book. He took out a pen and then autographed the book, before handing it back to his fan. "It was nice to meet you, Jaden."

As his idol left, Jaden had to fight to keep it together. ' _Did that just really happen?'_ He thought, in a daze. He hit himself in the arm to make sure.

"Good thing I'm not the fainting type…" He breathed, before heading off to find his new classmates.

They were right where he had left them. "There you are, ready to go get your school stuff?" Alexis asked.

Jaden nodded. "Alright, follow me."

They walked and talked for a while, the topic eventually circling around to Jaden's phone call. "Say, Jay, who were you talking to earlier?"

"Girlfriend from home?" Atticus asked, teasingly.

"No," Jaden glared slightly at the older student. "It was my mom, she was calling to check up on me."

Before anything more could be said, Jaden ran into someone. This person was an older male student, probably in Atticus and Zane's grade. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He also didn't seem too happy at the moment.

"Watch where you're going, newbie!" He growled.

"Sorry!" Jaden glared, already not liking this guy.

"Lay off, David," Alexis said, sternly. "It was an accident."

"Whatever, I have better things to do with my time." David huffed and walked off.

"Sorry about that," Alexis apologized. "David's a bit of a jerk."

"A bit? He's worse than Chazz!" Hassleberry argued.

"Hey!" Chazz glared.

"Either way, here we are." Alexis gestured to the school store.

"Let's go, Jay!" Jesse took hold of his wrist and pulled him forward.

Jaden gasped, but didn't fight to get away.

The inside of the store looked like one of those corner store gas stations. The shelves were lined with school supplies, snacks, and stuff for dorms. There were also some fridges along the walls filled with drinks.

Behind the counter was a heavy-set woman in a uniform with long brown hair in a braid. She appeared to be taking inventory.

"Hi, Ms. Dorothy!" Jesse greeted.

The woman, Mr. Dorothy, turned and smiled at that young men. "Hello, Jesse! What can I do for you?"

"This is Jaden, he's new here and he needs a school uniform." Jesse pushed Jaden in front of him.

"Well, hello there," Ms. Dorothy greeted. "Welcome to Kaiba Academy! I do believe we have something in your size."

She went into the back room while the boys waited at the counter. A few moments later she came out with a box. "Here you are. Here's your uniform and school PDA. On it will be a map of the grounds, student handbook, and your school schedule."

"Thank you." Jaden nodded, taking the box.

"Do you have anything coming from home?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I have a drum set, a keyboard, two guitars, a violin, and an art set."

"I'll send a message to your PDA when they arrive."

"Okay."

"Come on, Jay, let me show you a few more places around school!" Jesse took Jaden's hand again and led him outside.

"Got what you need?" Alexis asked when they came out.

"Uh huh."

"Alright, let's get you set up in your room."

The group got up and headed for boy's dorm. As they walked, Jaden glanced up and could have sworn Atticus turned into a fox like creature. He blinked and everything seemed normal.

' _I've got to be losing my mind…'_ He thought.

What he didn't know was that Zane caught sight of this. ' _He saw… he must be one of_ them _.'_

 _Elsewhere_

In a quiet house in the suburbs, Jessica Yuki was making dinner for her and her son. She had spent most of the day unpacking boxes. It's true what they say, you don't know how much stuff you actually have until you have to pack and unpack it again.

As she was cooking, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was her son, she went to go answer it. ' _He's here early…'_

When she opened the door, she stopped dead at what she saw. It wasn't her son, but it was someone she knew. Someone she thought she would never see again.

"Hello, Jessica." Koyo said, his face neutral.

"Hello, Koyo." She greeted her old boyfriend.

"We need to talk… about Jaden."

 **And we end this with a cliffhanger.**

 **Nicholas: This one took a while.**

 **Well, since finals are next week, hopefully when they're done I'll have more time to work on my stories. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
